Darkness And Betrayal
by Mr.KH2SK
Summary: When Sora finds out Kairi's secretly dating Riku, a turns into Anti-Sora to get his revenge. M for mild language and violance.
1. Betrayal

A/N: I got the idea for this fic from a story called Apples, I read on here. I still kind find his author name, but his story helped me come up with his story. I also thought of the other idea in the shower. By the way they're all wearing their KH2 clothes.

Darkness And Betrayal

Chapter 1

Betrayal

Sora and Kairi sat on the shore of Destiny Islands, on their play island. Kairi's wristwatch beeped.

"Bye Sora! I got to go so I'll see ya' later!" Kairi got up, hugged him and kissed and began to walk away.

"I love you!" She yelled back.

"Love you too!" Sora called.

_Hmm…Wonder where she goes when her watch beeps. We've been together ever since I came back. But it's been three months! And her watch has been beeping at 6'o clock for a month now._

Sora looked which way she was headed.

_That's not where the docks are! She's going the opposite way._

Sora decided to wait for Kairi to get out of sight. Then he followed her tracks to where she was headed. The lead to a cabin around the corner. The size of one large living room. He heard voices. Kairi's and…Riku's? What was Riku doing here. The light's were one and so was the fireplace. Sora thought of a plan to scare the hell out of those two. He would clime through the attic window, crawl through onto the small loft with a ladder leading up to it, then jump down and surprise them.

Sora laughed, imagining their scared faces.

He crawled through the window, and onto the loft. He tiptoed over to the near edge. The sight in front of him shocked him. Down in he room, were Kairi and Riku, sitting on opposite couches, kissing.

Sora felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest with Kairi' hand, stabbed with a spear and thrown into a fire. A tear fell down his cheek, and into Kairi's hot cocoa. Kairi heard the drop and looked at her drink, then up at Sora. She gasped.

"So-Sora, it-it's not what it looks like!" she stuttered.

Riku just stared at him in surprise. Sora's vision began to swim. He didn't know what to do. His body fell from the loft, and onto the hard floor below him. His world began to go black. The last thing he heard was Kairi's scream.


	2. Darkness

Darkness And Betrayal

Chapter 2

Darkness

Sora's eyes slowly creaked open. He moaned in pain. His head hurt horribly, and so did his back. He realized his head was lying on Kairi's lap. He felt her hand gently stroke the back of his neck. Then he remembered what happened. He sat up quickly and looked at Riku, then Kairi.

"What happened?" he asked, testing to see if they would tell the truth or not.

Kairi began to stutter, "Y-you had uh…uh… a stroke! Yeah, that's it!"

Riku nodded, playing along with the lie.

"I can't believe you two would do this to me!" he yelled.

"Do what? You had a stroke!" Riku said.

"I can't believe you would lie to me too! My best friend, and my girlfriend! I didn't have a stroke!" Sora yelled, mostly looking at Kairi,"You know I love Kairi, and Kairi loves me! At least that's what I thought! But you just thought, 'Oh, we'll just hook up and lie to Sora! He's too stupid to find out that we're completely crushing his heart into tiny bits!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kairi yelled, trying to succeed in her lie.

"You know damn well about what you two did Kairi!" Sora yelled back, making Kairi lean back in fear. She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora-" she softly started.

"Get off me bitch!" Sora yelled, elbowing her into the wall, making her fall down on her butt. She began to whimper, and her eyes began to water as she looked up at him.

"Damn it Sora! Don't treat Kairi like that!" Riku yelled, and slammed the dull end of his keyblade on the back of his head.

Sora fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Sora woke up from his 'slumber'. Felt different. He was in his Anti-Form. Except… he felt different…he felt…more darkness…

He jumped into his crouching position.

"You betrayed me," he said in his Anti-Forms voice (Like Sora's voice, but doubled), looking at Riku with his glowing yellow eyes. His teeth were much sharper. (Imagine Anti-Sora, but with Venom's mouth from spiderman.) He pounced onto him, slashing his chest, then taking his heart. He put it in his pocket, to savor for later.

Kairi screamed. Sora stood up, and laughed like a psychopath, (kinda like how Kira laughed in deathnote). He flashed over to Kairi, so fast she couldn't see him. She began to sob, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sora stood behind her now, his claws on her shoulders.

"Why did you betray me Kairi?" he whispered into her ear, quickly then switching to the other one, "You said you loved me. We're those 'I love yous' empty and meant nothing for the past month? Are you sorry for what you did? Do you regret doing this? Or do you even care about me any more? Well, do you regret this?"

Kairi nodded, tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Really?"

Kairi nodded, more desperately this time.

"We'll just see about that."

Sora opened his mouth, revealing his shark like teeth. A long tongue slithered out, and began to lick Kairi's tears rapidly.

Kairi tried to pull away, stopped by Sora's hands squeezing her upper arms, keeping her in place, as she squeezed her eyes shut. She began to whimper loudly.

_Regret and terror fills her tears_, was the info he got from his taste buds.

"Looks like you're telling the truth," He said, "I can taste it."

"Hmm, so many possibilities, now that one of our _tougher_ little _backstabbers_ is out of the way!" Sora whispered in Kairi's other ear, "I can let you live, and take you with me into running, or I can _kill_ _you_," Sora then giggled, imagining how good it would feel to kill her at the time.

"So many possibilities on the killing side. I could kill you quickly and painlessly," he said joyfully, "Or kill you slowly and painfully," he said with an evil tone, drumming his katana sharp claws on her neck, hand wrapped around it. He laughed like The Joker briefly. "So many, many possibilities there," he began to lick his tongue all over her face and neck and arms.

"Sora," Kairi whimpered, "Th-Think about this." She was sweating of fear, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt her heart beat a bit faster every time one of Sora's claws drummed on her neck. She felt is slimy wet tongue licking every inch of her upper body. That freaked the hell out of her.

"Keep your mouth shut you _backstabber._ I'm thinking," he whispered, then returned to licking her with his long tongue to help him ponder whether to kill her or not. Kairi kept pulling away from the tongue, but it did nothing. She trembled with with fear, and began to whimper again.

Sora moved his snake-like tongue up to Kairi's cheeks again, tasting her tears.

_They're full of more fear now, and more regret that last time. She's so scared she can have a heart attack. I don't want her to die like that. If she's going to die, I want to kill her myself._

"Your scared now, aren't you? Afraid I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully?" he asked.

She nodded, shaking in pure terror.

"You don't want me to kill you? At least not like that?"

She desperately shook her head no, "No! Please no! I don't want to die!" she sobbed, her voice shaking.

"You regret betraying me now huh? You regret cheating on me now and abandoning me?"

She nodded, crying more hysterically now, "yes," she said, barely audible.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?"

"Yes," she said a bit louder.

"What was that?"

"Yes," she said a bit louder then the last.

"I can't hear you!" Sora sang, lightly scratching Kairi's neck that his claws held, giving her paper cut, blood just barely seeping on the edge.

"YES! YES I DO REGRET WHAT I DID! YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN! NOW LET ME GO!" Kairi screamed.

"What's the magic word?" Sora sang while pressing his claws into her neck again, showing as a threat.

"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Kairi screamed hysterically.

"Hmm…yea-no. Yeah, you really think I gonna let you go just because you said please?" He laughed his psychopath laugh again, "Aint' gonna happen _traitor_."

"What are you gonna do with me?" Kairi asked, looking up at Sora with tears in her eyes, "PLEASE DON'T KIL-MM!"

Sora's hand covered her mouth tightly.

"Didn't we already go over this? I'm not going to kill you. We're gonna hide Riku up in the loft up there, put a sheet over'em, then run from here."

"Isn't Riku dead?" Kairi asked, still trembling.

Sora laughed normally this time, laughing so hard he fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. Kairi tried to run to the door, but Sora tripped her, grabbing her ankle and causing him to laugh more.

"I can't believe you tried to escape!" he chuckled, "Riku's not dead! His hearts in my pocket! He's still living, "But he can't do anything. It's like he's passed out til' I say so!"

Kairi looked up into his eyes.

_They aren't yellow and glowing anymore! His eyes are his normal, amazing blue eyes!_

"Well, let's go!" Sora said, scooping Kairi up.

He jumped through the roof and ran into the forest.

Sora stopped at an apple tree, and set Kairi down. He looked at one of the bright red apples. He cocked his to the side while crouching.

_A heart? A tree that grows hearts?_

Kairi looked at him, confused. Sora pounced up to one of the branches, without making a sound. He picking on of the apples, and bit into it.

_Sweet? It's not a heart, but a great substitute!_

Sora grabbed as many apples as he could carry, and jumped down next to Kairi. He sat down, and began to wolf down apples as fast as he could. Kairi looked at Sora's pocket with the now purple X.

She saw a pink glow emanating from it. She looked at Sora, who was distracted by apples. She looked at the pocket and slowly reached for the opening. All of the sudden, Sora's claw latched onto Kairi's wrist, so tight it dug deep into her skin.

"Don't. Ever. _Ever._ Reach. For. Riku's. Heart. _Again._" Sora said. His eyes had turned back to glowing yellow again, but his voice changed back to his normal voice, "GOT IT?!"

Kairi nodded hysterically, understanding her mistake, "got it…" she said with a shaking voice.

Sora went back to eating his apples again.

_I get it, Sora turns more back to his old self, the more happy he is, and more darkness absorbs him, the more angry he is._

Kairi observed his features. His entire body was black, except small highlights of his hair were glowing purple. Black wisps flowed from his body like visible wind. Parts of his clothes were purple where they used to be colored, and his old silver crown pendant with a silver chain, was now a red and black heartless sign with a glowing purple chain. He wore a chaos anklet too.

"I love you Sora," she said softly.

"You don't mean that, you're just trying to change my mind into letting you go!" he said angrily. His eyes changed from solid yellow, to solid red.

"But I do mean it!"

"Really? Look me in the eyes."

Kairi looked into his eyes. She couldn't hold it in.

"No."

Sora looked down in depression. His eyes turned violet. That probably meant he was sad.

"Kairi, why? Why did you abandon me? Abandon me for Riku?"

Sora asked with sadness.

"I guess I thought I loved him. We were going to tell you but-"

"But What?" Sora interrupted, "But I ruined your little love fest by my heart getting ripped out of my chest?" His eyes turned pink, meaning he was sad and angry, staring at her in the eyes.

"I love you though now Sora."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP LYING TO ME?! I DON'T GET WHY I JUST DON'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Sora yelled, a pink tear running down his face. The tears colors meant what emotions I was full of. "Stop saying you love me! I can tell you don't mean it! I'll test you right now!"

Sora's tongue flew into Kairi's mouth and down, _very_ deep into her throat. She gagged, grabbing Sora's tongue. His tounge slithered back into his mouth.

"You don't mean it. And by the way, you still taste like vanilla and strawberries with sugar."

Both were silent for a few moments.

"Sora look at me," she said softly.

"No…"

"Sora, please, look at me, into the eyes…please…"

Sora looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Sora, with all my heart," she said softly her voice shaking, " Not Riku, Not Anybody Else!" She said firmly, "Just You."

Sora put his long tongue down her throat, and back into his.

"You mean that…"

Sora transformed back into his normal form. He squeezed Kairi tight as he sobbed into her shoulder. He wrapped up her wounds and hugged her and kissed her. He gave her his affections and adored her with all his heart. Because he loved her.

They put Riku's heart back with him, and the three lived on, Sora and Kairi loving eachother with an unbreakable love.

_end._


	3. Author's Note

I don't know why but a lot of words from this fic are missing! It's tickin' me off. Ah well. Whatevs. Sorry bout' da… uh…inconveniences.


	4. Re: Darkness

Hey guys. Well, I decided to do an alternate ending, because I don't really like getting any negative reviews, so if I do I try all I can do to make my unhappy readers happy. Kinda like them telling what they want, and I just save them the hassle of typing it. This goes to a reviewer named neko luna-chan. She said she didn't really like how Kairi didn't die, so im gonna make her negative review no longer negative. So like the joker said,"Here…we…go!"

Darkness And Betrayal

RE: Chapter 2

Darkness

Sora's eyes slowly creaked open. He moaned in pain. His head hurt horribly, and so did his back. He realized his head was lying on Kairi's lap. He felt her hand gently stroke the back of his neck. Then he remembered what happened. He sat up quickly and looked at Riku, then Kairi.

"What happened?" he asked, testing to see if they would tell the truth or not.

Kairi began to stutter, "Y-you had uh…uh… a stroke! Yeah, that's it!"

Riku nodded, playing along with the lie.

"I can't believe you two would do this to me!" he yelled.

"Do what? You had a stroke!" Riku said.

"I can't believe you would lie to me too! My best friend, and my girlfriend! I didn't have a stroke!" Sora yelled, mostly looking at Kairi,"You know I love Kairi, and Kairi loves me! At least that's what I thought! But you just thought, 'Oh, we'll just hook up and lie to Sora! He's too stupid to find out that we're completely crushing his heart into tiny bits!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kairi yelled, trying to succeed in her lie.

"You know damn well about what you two did Kairi!" Sora yelled back, making Kairi lean back in fear. She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora-" she softly started.

"Get off me bitch!" Sora yelled, elbowing her into the wall, making her fall down on her butt. She began to whimper, and her eyes began to water as she looked up at him.

"Damn it Sora! Don't treat Kairi like that!" Riku yelled, and slammed the dull end of his keyblade on the back of his head.

Sora fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Sora woke up from his 'slumber'. Felt different. He was in his Anti-Form. Except… he felt different…he felt…more darkness…

He jumped into his crouching position.

"You betrayed me," he said in his Anti-Forms voice (Like Sora's voice, but doubled), looking at Riku with his glowing yellow eyes. His teeth were much sharper. (Imagine Anti-Sora, but with Venom's mouth from spiderman.) He pounced onto him, slashing his chest, then taking his heart. He put it in his pocket, to savor for later.

Kairi screamed. Sora stood up, and laughed like a psychopath, (kinda like how Kira laughed in deathnote). He flashed over to Kairi, so fast she couldn't see him. She began to sob, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sora stood behind her now, his claws on her shoulders.

"Why did you betray me Kairi?" he whispered into her ear, quickly then switching to the other one, "You said you loved me. We're those 'I love yous' empty and meant nothing for the past month? Are you sorry for what you did? Do you regret doing this? Or do you even care about me any more? Well, do you regret this?"

Kairi nodded, tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Really?"

Kairi nodded, more desperately this time.

"We'll just see about that."

Sora opened his mouth, revealing his shark like teeth. A long tongue slithered out, and began to lick Kairi's tears rapidly.

Kairi tried to pull away, stopped by Sora's hands squeezing her upper arms, keeping her in place, as she squeezed her eyes shut. She began to whimper loudly.

_Regret and terror fills her tears_, was the info he got from his taste buds.

"Looks like you're telling the truth," He said, "I can taste it."

"Hmm, so many possibilities, now that one of our _tougher_ little _backstabbers_ is out of the way!" Sora whispered in Kairi's other ear, "I can let you live, and take you with me into running, or I can _kill_ _you_," Sora then giggled, imagining how good it would feel to kill her at the time.

"So many possibilities on the killing side. I could kill you quickly and painlessly," he said joyfully, "Or kill you slowly and painfully," he said with an evil tone, drumming his katana sharp claws on her neck, hand wrapped around it. He laughed like The Joker briefly. "So many, many possibilities there," he began to lick his tongue all over her face and neck and arms.

"Sora," Kairi whimpered, "Th-Think about this." She was sweating of fear, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt her heart beat a bit faster every time one of Sora's claws drummed on her neck. She felt is slimy wet tongue licking every inch of her upper body. That freaked the hell out of her.

"Keep your mouth shut you _backstabber._ I'm thinking," he whispered, then returned to licking her with his long tongue to help him ponder whether to kill her or not. Kairi kept pulling away from the tongue, but it did nothing. She trembled with with fear, and began to whimper again.

Sora moved his snake-like tongue up to Kairi's cheeks again, tasting her tears.

_They're full of more fear now, and more regret that last time. She's so scared she can have a heart attack. I don't want her to die like that. If she's going to die, I want to kill her myself._

"Your scared now, aren't you? Afraid I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully?" he asked.

She nodded, shaking in pure terror.

"You don't want me to kill you? At least not like that?"

She desperately shook her head no, "No! Please no! I don't want to die!" she sobbed, her voice shaking.

"You regret betraying me now huh? You regret cheating on me now and abandoning me?"

She nodded, crying more hysterically now, "yes," she said, barely audible.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?"

"Yes," she said a bit louder.

"What was that?"

"Yes," she said a bit louder then the last.

"I can't hear you!" Sora sang, lightly scratching Kairi's neck that his claws held, giving her paper cut, blood just barely seeping on the edge.

"YES! YES I DO REGRET WHAT I DID! YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN! NOW LET ME GO!" Kairi screamed.

"What's the magic word?" Sora sang while pressing his claws into her neck again, showing as a threat.

"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Kairi screamed hysterically.

"Hmm…yea-no. Yeah, you really think I gonna let you go just because you said please?" He laughed his psychopath laugh again, "Aint' gonna happen _traitor_."

"What are you gonna do with me?" Kairi asked, looking up at Sora with tears in her eyes, "PLEASE DON'T KIL-MM!"

Sora's hand covered her mouth tightly.

"Didn't we already go over this? I'm not going to kill you. We're gonna hide Riku up in the loft up there, put a sheet over'em, then run from here."

"Isn't Riku dead?" Kairi asked, still trembling.

Sora laughed normally this time, laughing so hard he fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. Kairi tried to run to the door, but Sora tripped her, grabbing her ankle and causing him to laugh more.

"I can't believe you tried to escape!" he chuckled, "Riku's not dead! His hearts in my pocket! He's still living, "But he can't do anything. It's like he's passed out til' I say so!"

Kairi looked up into his eyes.

_They aren't yellow and glowing anymore! His eyes are his normal, amazing blue eyes!_

"Well, let's go!" Sora said, scooping Kairi up.

He jumped through the roof and ran into the forest.

Sora stopped at an apple tree, and set Kairi down. He looked at one of the bright red apples. He cocked his to the side while crouching.

_A heart? A tree that grows hearts?_

Kairi looked at him, confused. Sora pounced up to one of the branches, without making a sound. He picking on of the apples, and bit into it.

_Sweet? It's not a heart, but a great substitute!_

Sora grabbed as many apples as he could carry, and jumped down next to Kairi. He sat down, and began to wolf down apples as fast as he could. Kairi looked at Sora's pocket with the now purple X.

She saw a pink glow emanating from it. She looked at Sora, who was distracted by apples. She looked at the pocket and slowly reached for the opening. All of the sudden, Sora's claw latched onto Kairi's wrist, so tight it dug deep into her skin.

"Don't. Ever. _Ever._ Reach. For. Riku's. Heart. _Again._" Sora said. His eyes had turned back to glowing yellow again, but his voice changed back to his normal voice, "GOT IT?!"

Kairi nodded hysterically, understanding her mistake, "got it…" she said with a shaking voice.

Sora went back to eating his apples again.

_I get it, Sora turns more back to his old self, the more happy he is, and more darkness absorbs him, the more angry he is._

Kairi observed his features. His entire body was black, except small highlights of his hair were glowing purple. Black wisps flowed from his body like visible wind. Parts of his clothes were purple where they used to be colored, and his old silver crown pendant with a silver chain, was now a red and black heartless sign with a glowing purple chain. He wore a chaos anklet too.

"I love you Sora," she said softly.

"You don't mean that, you're just trying to change my mind into letting you go!" he said angrily. His eyes changed from solid yellow, to solid red.

"But I do mean it!"

"Really? Look me in the eyes."

Kairi looked into his eyes. She couldn't hold it in.

"No."

Sora looked down in depression. His eyes turned violet. That probably meant he was sad.

"Kairi, why? Why did you abandon me? Abandon me for Riku?"

Sora asked with sadness.

"I guess I thought I loved him. We were going to tell you but-"

"But What?" Sora interrupted, "But I ruined your little love fest by my heart getting ripped out of my chest?" His eyes turned pink, meaning he was sad and angry, staring at her in the eyes.

"I love you though now Sora."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP LYING TO ME?! WHY I JUST DON'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!?" Sora yelled, a pink tear running down his face. The tears colors meant what emotions I was full of. "Stop saying you love me! I can tell you don't mean it! I'll test you right now!"

Sora's tongue flew into Kairi's mouth and down, _very_ deep into her throat. She gagged, grabbing Sora's tongue with both hands. His tounge slithered around, up and down, around in circles. Kairi didn't think she could hold down her lunch much longer. Then the long pink tongue slipped back into his mouth.

"You don't mean it! You know…the question I asked myself earlier? I think I'm gonna answer it."

"W-what's the answer?" Kairi whispered, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

Sora laughed psychotically.

"I guess I'll tell you the answer," he said in a happy tone, claws drumming on Kairi's throat again, pulling her close,"But you're not going to like it!"

He reached a claw onto her diaphragm, pushing up tenderly, just barely breaking skin. Kairi winced.

"You _are_ going to die tonight Kairi."

Kairi squirmed. She tried to rip away. She did all she could but couldn't break free. Then she felt Sora's single, sharp fingernail stab upwards into her diaphragm, going towards her heart. She screamed for help and in pain, but they were muffled out by Sora's free hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shh…your alright…your okay…soon you'll be up there, your fine…" Sora whispered evily into her ear. Blood began to puddle around Kairi, staining her pink dress. She squirmed, but less frantically. She felt cold and weak and dizzy. She was losing to much blood, for Sora began to dig his claws into her heart, and suffocating by his hand. Soon her whole world went black, and she exhaled her last breath.

Sora then fainted, waking up after that. He was back to normal, but covered in blood. He saw Kairi, and began to weep uncontrollably, laying on her stomach. He took a pocket knife from his pocket, quickly slitting his wrists letting all of the blood flow out. He fell down of dizziness, and his world too, became black as he died.

_Fin._


End file.
